


Remnants of a Past

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore Being a Dick, I love how these were tags, It's all because Scarlet has a british accent, Like, Magical Britain Totally suck, Manipulative Dumbledore, Meddling Dumbledore, Minor Character Death, My beta is totally going to kill me for this, Racism, Triwizard Tournament, What else is new, and in Chamber of Secrets, but Remnant has different time stream so Harry is actually of age, but no OCs somehow, does it count as racism if it's against muggleborns?, magic racism I guess, not really sure which, so much AU, so much goes wrong, that one second cousin is mentioned, that or the Goblet decided to pull him out at seventeen, things start diverging right after the war ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things haven't gone Dumbledore's way since Sirius was convicted. Andromeda left. His pawn thought for himself. The Granger girl wouldn't die. Even when he managed to sentence her to Azkaban, her influence still wrecked his plans. His pawn escaped. Sirius escaped. The Grangers escaped. Lupin escaped. Amelia began to investigate. In his mind, he had one chance: bring back the Chosen One.</p><p>Or, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were children with bright pasts and dark futures. Scarlet David and Dew Gayl are teens with dark pasts and bright futures, and like it that way. Dumbles doesn't care.</p><p>Or, the one where Scarlet took over my plot bunny with his British accent and got me thinking and I wanted to have some more Team NDGO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past Is Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I blame the new episode. (It's up on roosterteeth.com by the way.) In it, Scarlet says on line. That line is in the most perfect British accent ever. Scarlet's hair is red/black and his eyes are green. Blame my plot bunnies on the rest.
> 
> NDGO is the girl team SSSN fights in the new episode. I like them; they're pretty kickass, and we need more kickass huntresses. Dew is the one who looks kind of like Hermione. All of them, with names and pictures, are on the RWBY wiki.
> 
> I do have a beta, Emmyann. She's my beta-bestie. She prefers the idyllic HP universe. I like the dystopian and am slowly winning her over. I am currently posting four stories on three sites. Emmyann is betaing two of them. She's probably going to kill me.

Many things were said about Harry Potter. He was the Boy Who Lived. He was the Chosen One. He was a liar. He was a pampered prince. He was powerful. He was dangerous. Only the latter two were true.

Harry Potter was born June 31, 1980. On October 31, 1981, his parents died. Harry survived. Voldemort disappeared. Everyone knew that. He slipped off of the magical radar until he was 11, when he went to Hogwarts. He defeated Voldemort at 11, a basilisk at 12. He had not, however, been able to save the muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger, who had been accused of starting the attacks, from Azkaban.

Somewhere between the train ride ending his second year and the train ride beginning his third, Harry Potter disappeared. So had Sirius Black, convict who had never been given a trial. So had Remus Lupin, werewolf and teacher. So had Hermione’s parents and, quite possibly, the witch herself. None had been seen or heard from again.

The five were thankful for that small mercy, though moving to another country and changing their names certainly helped things. A few specialized charms and Harry and Hermione were unrecognizable. Sirius was cleared in Vacuo. Soon, both Harry and Hermione picked a career choice. The fact that it was, almost certainly, the most dangerous career path any of them had heard about (besides being the Boy Who Lived or Boy Who Lived’s Best Friend) was not mentioned. The adults had learned long ago that those two were too stubborn to die.

They were not Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, children with bright pasts and dark futures, representing a school they had been forced to attend for lies. They were Scarlet David and Dew Gayl, two teenagers with dark pasts and bright futures, representing schools of their choice in a tournament of cooperation. Neither regretted that choice.

They were happy with it. The Grangers were happy with it, even if Faunus teeth were an interesting experience. Sirius was happy with it; he even saw his sister Andromeda, who had run away a decade before. Lupin was more than happy with it, having found a lycanthropy cure. The only person not happy with it, it seemed, was Dumbledore, and he would soon make his displeasure known.


	2. Here We Go Again

The teams that had already competed chatted in the fairgrounds. Weiss had disappeared when the airship had landed, but had said she was going to her room. Neptune had determinedly left after her. Brawnz, Ren, Jaune, Zephyr, Sage, and Bolin had gone to bed, their bad habits of not sleeping when stressed catching up to them. Reese had boosted herself onto a counter and was eating a lollipop, talking excitedly with Nora. Sun and Blake were flirting. as usual, though no one knew whether they were serious or trying to rile up others. Arslan and Pyrrha were discussing the Vytal Tournament and how it was unlike the others they had been to. Ruby and Nyx were comparing weapons. Nolan and Nadir were preparing to fight, determined to figure out who was stronger. Nebula and Yang laughed about younger siblings. Quietly, Dew and Scarlet walked a small distance away.

“So, you actually beat me,” Dew muttered.

“Neptune did,” Scarlet corrected quietly. “Honestly, I was expecting to lose for once.”

“You can change your hair, clothes, and name, but you’re still Gryffindor’s Golden Boy at heart,” Dew chuckled.

“Don’t talk about it. I don’t want to invite trouble.”

“How would that invite trouble?”

“Taboo charms on specific phrases. Eavesdroppers. Scrying. Murphy’s Law.”

“It’s been five and a half years. I certainly hope he’s given up now.”

“You’ve seen how they view me. I’m not sure he’ll ever give up.”

“Hey, Scarlet! Dew! Put on your clothes, get out of the bushes, and come watch Nolan and Nadir fight!” Gwen yelled. Octavia, Sun, and Nebula laughed while most of the others cast them weird looks.

“We have all our clothes on!” Dew shouted back. Gwen rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, right. You’ve been rocking the best-friends-with-benefits aesthetic since we were thirteen. Into the light and hands where I can see them now!” Dew and Scarlet raised their hands and stepped towards the others fully clothed. Dew glared at Gwen.

“Told you.”

“One of these days, I will catch you, you know,” Gwen declared.

“You know Scarlet?” Sun asked. Gwen rolled her eyes. again.

“He’s my godcousin. We lived next to each other. Dew’s parents split a house with Scarlet’s parents. we grew up together. They’ve been pulling this kind of thing for years.”

“With Sirius around, can you really blame us?”

“No.” As Gwen laughed, Scarlet and Dew doubled over in pain.

“Shit… Hermione, I told you…” Scarlet gasped. Gwen, Nebula, and Octavia crouched next to them. The rest gathered around, trying to figure out what was wrong. Yards away, Qrow turned a corner, on patrol for troublemakers or his nieces. Spotting the crowd of students, he cautiously stepped closer. “Why now…”

“Scarlet?” Gwen asked.

“Dew, can you hear me?” Nebula shouted. Qrow considered calling Ozpin, but decided against it. “Dew, open your eyes! Dew, now is not the time to give your team leader a heart attack!”

“Gwen,” Dew gasped. “Get away. He’s coming, he’s coming, nononononono… Hide, he’s coming, he’s coming…” Dew grabbed blindly

“Who’s coming?” Sun asked. Scarlet looked up at him as if the answer should have been obvious. “Who’s coming, Scarlet?”

“Dumbledore.” The group was surrounded by a flash of light. When the light faded, Nolan and Nadir were blankly staring at the empty space where their friends had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided I will update this story whenever I have a chapter complete when I update NAT, which will get progressively less regular as the end of December approaches before getting normal again. Thanks to by beta, EMMYANN, who is only plotting my unfortunate accident.


	3. Back to the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I haven't updated this thing for like a month and a half. Can I say oops? I've been working on too much at once. Enjoy this; it might be a while before you get more.

In the Great Hall of Hogwarts, a pile of teenagers appeared. Scarlet and Dew groaned and attempted to extricate themselves. Once they realized where they were, Dew panicked. Scarlet grabbed her hand and muttered to the others. As the group stood up, they formed a circle, facing out, with Scarlet and Dew crouched in the center.

“Who are you and why are we here?” Nebula asked coldly.

“Madam, you are trespassing into my school grounds. We were merely attempting to find one of our former students. Scarlet groaned as Nebula’s grip on her blade tightened.

“I will ask again,” Nebula growled. “Why are we here?”

“I do not know the answer to that question-”

“We were in a different dimension five minutes ago. Someone here must have summoned us. Who did it and why?”

“Miss, we were merely attempting to locate a former student of ours for participation in a contest-”

“Is this another death trap?” Scarlet asked. “I’ve had it with your little ‘contests’. Neville nearly died. Ron nearly died. Hermione nearly died and was sent to Azkaban. Fuck off.”

“Harry?” an old woman with graying hair and bright green eyes asked. “Is that you?” Scarlet grinned.

“Professor McGonagall, of course it’s me. Who else could it be?”

“But you disappeared…”

“I left, simple as that. Why would I want to stay here, between the nutjob you call headmaster and the nutjob you call Voldemort?” Gasps sounded around the room. “Please! It’s a name, stop being so scared of it!”

“He’s right, you know,” Hermione added quietly, slowly pushing herself to her feet. “It’s just a name. We left because you treated us like shit and expected us to save you. The end.”

“Dew, what the hell are you talking about?” Nebula asked.

“We can explain later, Neb,” Gwen replied. “Let’s deal with the bearded idiot right now.”

“Who are you, little girl?” a pale blond man sneered.

“Gwendolyn Darcy, secondary close-combat member of Team NDGO from Vale, at your service,” Gwen said with a mocking curtsy. “I’m guessing you’re the ‘Head Twit of House Malfoy’ Mom rants about.”

“Who is your mother then, brat?”

“Your much smarter sister-in-law, and I would not call someone with a sword that could kill you six ways to Sunday a brat.” Sure enough, Gwen had leveled her sword at the man.

“I’m sure we can work this all out peacefully-” Dumbledore was cut off by a flash of light fired by a very angry Yang.

“You might have wanted to try that, I dunno, before you kidnapped some of Remnant’s most talented teenage fighters,” Scarlet commented dryly. “Ticking off Hunters and Huntresses isn’t that smart.”

“Scarlet, who’s this old guy? Why are we here?” Sun asked. Scarlet sighed.

“It’s a long story, Sun, and I’m going to leave it at that for now. Let’s just say that things are about to get… interesting. Though, if we’re stuck here, you might as well call me by my real name: Harry Potter.”


End file.
